Lecciones del abuelo roma
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Roma ahora tiene que cuidar y enseñar a sus tres pequeñas regiones: Hispania, Lusitania y Galia ¿como le ira a romano con las lecciones y estos pequeños?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Bueno creo que no hay que aclararlo pero por si acaso**

**Hispania: Antonio/Galia: Francis/Lusitania: Paulo**

**Leccion 1: **No os separeis de vuestro cuidador en mitad de la calle

Roma habia vuelto de la casa que tenia en Galia con sus nuevas provincias, tres pequeños niños. Uno de ellos ya lo tenia de antes pero habia vivido en Galia, hasta ahora, el pequeño Francis miraba toda la ciudad romana desde la litera que tenia el romano. Los otros dos niños eran los mellizos iberos, los que acababa de conquistar. Estos estaban mas entretenidos con los cojines de la litera que en prestar atencion a la ciudad romana, la capital del imperio, Roma.

Cuando llegaron enfrente de la casa, la litera bajo y los ocupantes bajaron de esta. El romano se quedo mirando su casa sonriendo ampliamente

-Bien niños, esta sera su casa apartir de ahora, si es esplendida y a la medida de alguien como yo hera hera~ Aquí os sentireis como en ca…-se dio la vuelta para verlos pero de los niños no quedaban ni las pisadas

-¿Dónde estan?-pregunto el romano mirando por los alrededores de la casa esperando encontrar a los niños pensando que estos no podrian haberse alejado mucho de esta. Cuan equivocado estaba pues de los niños no quedaba ni rastro. Unos soldados apostados en la casa del romano se acercaron a él al verlo tan ansioso por encontrar algo.

-¿le pasa algo, señor?

-He perdido a unos niños ¡Buscadlos! Son dos morenos, uno de estos parece una niña, y un chico rubio que tambien parece una niña-respondio y los soldados y él salieron a buscar a los niños

Mientras, los ibericos estaban en el mercado de la ciudad. Este lo habian visto al pasar con la litera del mayor y les habia parecido enorme ¡En iberia no tenian cosas asi! Tambien era que no habia ciudades asi. Miraron todo con curiosidad hasta que a Antonio le rugio la tripa por el hambre y el estomago de Paulo no tardo en acompañarlo. Ese mediodia no habian comido nada por el berrinche que habian cogido con el romano.

-Tengo hambre, Pau

-Yo tambien….vamos a ver esa tienda que huele bien

Al acercarse alli, vieron como era una tienda que vendia pan romano(un pan duro y que para la gente mas rica lo hacian con miel, vino, leche para endulzarlo), ambos se rebuscaron entre la tunica para ver si tenian dinero pero nada. Intercambiaron una mirada

-Lo de siempre

-¿De que lo cojo?

-De miel fusoso~

Entonces Antonio se puso en mitad de la calle y se puso a llorar llamando la atencion de todos los presentes alli que iban atraidos por la monosidad de Antonio, mientras Paulo se metio en la tienda y cogio uno de los panes que tenian miel. Cuando le hizo la señal,Antonio dejo de llorar y se acerco a Paulo sonriendo. Este partio el pan por la mitad y se la dio a su mellizo pero no anduvieron mucho cuando chocaron con un hombre y los niños se cayeron de culo. AL mirar arriba vieron al romano que parecia molesto.

-Anda…

-..Es el viejo

El romano loscogio de la tunica y los cogio en hombros ante las protestas de los niños que pronto cesaron y se pusieron a comer le pan como si nada. El romano mientras dos de sus provincias comian en sus brazos, se dedicaba a buscar a la tercera. La de cabellera rubia. Siguio andando por el mercado pensando donde iria él si fuera un niño, claramente al coliseo pero siendo como era Francis sospecho que estaria por las zonas de las telas.

Y no iba mal encaminado, alli estaba el galo rodeado de chicas que le decia lo lindo que era y lo mucho que sabia de ropa. El romano aprovecho el tiron del galo y se acerco intentando ligar con las muchachas. Cosa que hubiera conseguido sino fuera porque Paulo,Antonio y Francis se pusieron a tirarle del pelo para irse a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa el romano les echo una larga charla sobre porque no deben alejarse de él cuando salgan a la ciudad, intentando asustarlos para que no volverian a hacerlo cosa que parecio funcionar.

_Dos dias despues_

El romano estaba cerrando la puerta con llave tras haber dejado a los niños en el suelo.

-Y ahora niños, dadle la mano a ro…-no pudo terminar la frase dado que los niños habian vuelto a desaparecer-….oh, por el cesar

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado

¿merece review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Hetalia no me pertenece **

_**Siento haber tardado en actualizar este pero tengo muchos y bueno con este tengo que tener la lección pensada, espero ir mas rápido para el próximo**_

**Lección 2: **En la cocina no se juega

* * *

El romano estaba aburrido en su despacho rodeado de papeles porque aunque no lo pareciera él también trabajaba de vez en cuando y no todo eran fiestas y peleas...aunque ojala todo fueran fiestas y batallas que ganar, le sentaba tan bien ganar ¿Y porque no iba a ganar? Si era genial, guapo y fuerte ¡Era el imperio romano! Esos pensamientos le animaron mas para seguir con su trabajo aunque lo seguía considerando tedioso y aburrido, ojala Júpiter le mandara algo con lo que entretenerse y poder tener una buena excusa para librarse de esa parte tan aburrida de ser una gran nación.

La respuesta a sus suplicas a los dioses vinieron en forma de niño rubito, su nombre: Galia. Si, el pequeño Francis acababa de entrar en su despacho y se asomo por encima de la mesa todo lo que pudo para ver a su cuidador. Había estado aburrido toda la tarde ¡No había nada que hacer en ese sitio! Los ibéricos habían dicho algo de fuego y habían salido a correr al jardín así que tampoco pudo contar con ellos para divertirse, esos dos a veces eran un poco raro. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era Roma. El mayor siempre tenia algo interesante que hacer

-Roma..Estoy aburrido ¿Hacemos algo?-pregunto el niño mirando al mayor con ojitos de cachorro tal y como le había enseñado Hispania ha hacerlo.

-Bueno, podemos hacer algo con Lusitania e Hispania ¿verdad?-se rasco la barba pensando donde podrían estar esos dos diablillos ibéricos a los que tenia que cuidar-¿Sabes donde están?

-Dijeron algo de fuego y salieron al jardín-respondió simplemente el menor, encogiéndose de hombros

El romano temió por su vida una vez mas ¿Que se les habría ocurrido a esos dos hijos de...Cartago? ¿Incendiarían la casa?¿Quemarían su ropa?¿La cocina?¿Que? Cualquier cosa estaba en peligro si esos dos se ponían a pensar en diabluras. Ojalan fueran unos buenos niños y se estuvieran quieto y dejaran mimarse como hacia Galia. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la tos del mas pequeño y vio que había una nube de humo entrando por la ventana. Esos pequeños demonios. Se acerco a la ventana y vio a los dos pequeños morenos.

-¡Lusitania!¡Hispania!¡Venid aquí ahora mismo!-grito haciendo que los dos pequeños dieran un bote y se miraran pensando si serian capaces de huir antes de que el imperio saliera de la habitación pero no les dio tiempo porque Julius los cogio de las túnicas y los medio dentro de la sala mientras ellos pataleaban en el aire-Pequeños demonios..¿Que intentabais hacer?¿Quemar la casa?

-¡No~! Intentabamos ahumar tu despacho

-Y lo estábamos consiguiendo~

-Pues estais castigados-sentenció el mayor intentando parecer duro con los mellizos mientras el galo miraba el espectáculo medio divertido-Hoy no os separareis de mi lado como castigo.

-¡Dijiste que nos dejabas ir al pueblo!-se quejo el luso frunciendo el ceño aun en el aire

-¡Eso!¡Eso!-apoyó Hispania

-Pues ya no, estais castigados-repitió el mayor soltando ya a los niños en el suelo-Pero no os aburrireis porque todos juntos pasaremos la tarde haciendo algo divertido. Y no se os ocurra quejaros u os dejo sin cena-terminó el romano viendo que los pequeños morenos abrian la boca para protestar. Ahora tenia que pensar una manera en que esos tres y él mismo estuvieran entretenidos toda la tarde ¿Navegar? No, eran capaces de hundir el barco ¿Pescar? Ahuyentarian a los peces ¿Ir al mercado? Se separarian de él...otra vez. La inspiracion le vino cuando a los pequeños le sonaron las tripas-¡Vamos a cocinar! Asi aprendereis algo nuevo

El romano abrió la marcha hacia la cocina seguido de los tres niños. Julius estaba seguro de haber tenido una buena idea ¿Qué podría salir mal? Estaria con sus _pueri_s, cocinarían algo rico y ¿Quién sabe? Quizas esos niños le cogerían mas confianza. Entró en las cocinas y les dijo a las esclavas que se podían ir a hacer otras tareas pues él se ocuparía de la cocina con sus pequeños. Las mujeres miraron extrañadas a la nación pero obedecieron dejando la cocina solo para la gran nación y las pequeñas provincias. Roma sonrio ¿Qué podrían preparar? Se puso a pensar mientras los pequeños miraban la cocina, aunque mas de una vez tuvo que quitarles algo de las manos. Cuando tuvo que quitarle un trozo de pan con miel al pequeño Hispania se le ocurrio la idea.

-Haremos pan acimo

-¿Ese es el pan que esta plano?

-¿El que dice el viejo que esta plano como la sirvienta del baño?

-¿O como la del mercado?

-...Hera~Hera~ Que cosas decís niños-rió el mayor empezando a sacar las cosa para preparar el pan-Bien, os voy a dar material para hacer cada uno un pan ¿de acuerdo?

Le dio a cada uno las cosas para ir haciendo con sus instrucciones la que seria la merienda de los niños. Se quedo mirando a los pequeños jugar un poco con la harina y la sal hasta que se pusieron en serio ha hacer el pan. Miro divertido como cada uno hacia una forma a su pan. Lusitania le hacia una forma parecida a un pollito, el de Hispania parecía la cabeza de un toro y Galia hacia lo que parecía una paloma. Si es que esos niños cuando querían podían ser un encanto y hasta lindos. Quizás si hacia mas cosas juntos podría pegarles sus costumbres y se parecerían mas a él ¡Eso seria una gran idea! Aunque tendría que quitarse tiempo de conquistar a las chicas…Bueno, ya buscaría tiempo para todo.

Un soldado entro en la cocina, susurrándole al romano algo al oído que parecio no agradarle al romano. Porque estupideces le llamaban ahora el cesar. Acaricio el pelo a los tres niños y salio de la cocina deprisa, n9o qeria dejar a esos tres mucho tiempo solos.

-Lusitania dame mas harina que se me ha acabado-pidió el galo, el cual no espero contestación del luso y le cogió mas para seguir haciendo su pan

-¡Eh! Eso es mio, no puedes coger-se quejó Paulo intentando volver a coger lo que le había quitado pasando por encima de Antonio

-No pienso hacerlo~-se burló el rubio sacandole la lengua al mayor de los mellizos

-Venga, venga, no os peleéis~-intentó tranquilizar Hispania pero no llego a nada porque Galia termino tirandole harina a la cara de su mellizo. Lusitania le devolvió la harina dándole en el pelo y así empezó una guerra a dos bandas que cuando le dio al menor de los mellizos termino siendo a tres bandas.

-Ya he vuelto peque...-empezó el romano cuando volvió pero cortó su frase al ver la escena que había delante de él. Sus tres lindas provincias. Los tres niños que había dejado haciendo algo inofensivo. Ahora estaban llenos de harinas y de la masa del pan ácimo había terminado en la ropa y pelo de los pequeños. Se mordió la lengua para no insultarlos ni soltar una palabra mal sonante delante de esos pequeños demonios-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó con toda la paciencia que había conseguido reunir en esos segundos

-¡Ha empezado él!-se señalaron los tres entre ellos aunque con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-Niños...no se juega en la co

-Ha sido divertido-interrumpió un ibérico

-Deberíamos hacerlo mas-comentó el otro ibérico

-¡Con la comida no se juega! Es para comer y si jugáis con ella ya no la podréis comer como ha pasado con vuestro pan-exclamó el romano ¿Como podría haber acabado su genial tarde en esa locura?-Ir a bañaros, ya os llamaran para la cena

-Sim~

-Si~

-Oui~

-...¿Que son esas palabras?-pregunto el romano viendo deformado por primera vez su genial y maravilloso latín pero los tres niños ya habían salido de la sala y habían ido a bañarse. La ultima vez que hacia planes con esos pueris..los dejaría con la niñera y si tenían suerte de que pudiera encontrar a alguna que no saliera corriendo.

Había pasado unas semanas desde que los niños habían ido a la cocina y parecía que habían aprendido la lección de que no se jugaba allí. Eso hacia feliz al romano porque por una vez sus provincias le obedecían, eso le hacia sentirse orgulloso y pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en un buen padre. O eso pensaba hasta que las esclavas de la cocina se presentaron en su habitación con esos tres mocosos cubiertos con lo que parecía miel.

...¿Que había hecho para merecer ese castigo de provincias?

* * *

BUeno, estas provincias nunca se estaran quietas pero son tan monas que se les perdona ¿verdad? XDD

El proximo capitulo sera: No se debe salir de noche

espero que os guste

¿merece review?


End file.
